Backmasking
by flooptheorange
Summary: K-on gender bend Follows the daily drabbles of the Sakuragaoka, co-ed, light music club, which is home to a gentle blonde giant, a quirky drummer and a pair of attractive brothers.
1. Sparkling Girl

Mio sat on the step of the genkan*, combing her raven hair in the gleam of a polished silver vase. Her mothers reflection was visible in the background, distorted by the curve of the vase, poking her head out of the kitchen and looking down the hallway. She started down the hallway, coming toward Mio.

"Mio-chan, you're still here? You're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"I'm waiting for Riku, he said he was going to pick me up."

"Aww, how cute, your boyfriend is coming to pick you up on your birthday."

Mio blushed at any mention of her relationship. The two had been dating since their second year of middle school, and during their first year at Sakuragaoka High School, they won the cutest couple award and still held the title coming into the end of their second year.

"Don't call him my boyfriend, it's embarrassing."

"Mio, I'm your mother, it's in the job description." She softly bonked a ladle against her head. "If Riku isn't hear in five minutes head out with out him."

"Sure." As she said that the doorbell rang and her mother giggled into her hand.

"Speak of the devil." She quickly ducked in to the living room. " I'll give you kids some privacy."

"Care more about your only child's wellbeing."

"Riku wouldn't do anything to you and you know it." She shut the door leaving Mio isolated in the door step. She took a deep breath, trying to hide the growing blush on her cheeks. She opened the door and standing there, with his messy chestnut hair lightly dusted by the falling snow, was Riku. He was dressed light for the late winter morning, the Sakuragaoka boys uniform, identical to the girls except for the steel colored checkered pair of pants and instead of a ribbon wore a tie that matched the pants. The sides of his hair was being held back by two X-shaped hair pins, one located on each side of his face. He smiled at her, his nose stained red by the cold air. Her face instantly regained the color that she was trying desperately to hide. "Morning~o, Mi~o!" He said, with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Riku! It's so cold out, what are you doing without a jacket!" She pressed up against, her warmth seeping into his chilled body.

"Satoshi spilled ketchup on it."

"And your scarf?"

"The wind blew it away."

"And your gloves?!" His face grew redder.

"You made those for me, I don't want to mess them up."

"Baka," she said snuggling farther into him. "What's the point if they're not keeping you warm?"

"But-"

"No buts, wear your gloves." He raised his hand to her face, his cold fingers touching the side of her mouth. She slowly found herself being sucked into him, her body moving in such a natural way she no longer need to command it. She stretched out to try to get her face closer to his, her fingers would get lost in his hair, her nose would seek his own.

"Mio, your five minutes are up!" Her mothers gray eyes stared at them from the crack of the door.

The two broke up, their cheeks burning bright red.

"Mom! What happened to privacy?!"

"A house wife gets bored easy." Her hand pushed it's way throw the crack in the door and started to flick her wrist. "Now go on, you're going to be late for school."

"Hai, Akiyama-Oka-san!" Riku stood stiff before running off, pulling Mio along with him, propelling the two of them out of the house, sprinting till the end of the block, from there he slowed to a walk.

"The image of your mothers eyes watching me from that dark room will forever stay etched into my brain."

"I can't believe you're afraid of my mom."

"SHE SAW US SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED TOGETHER!"

"And we weren't doing anything...that time."

"Exactly if she saw us that time who knows how many times she has seen us! Those gray eyes of hers just leave my skin crawling. It's like I'm being eye raped."

Mio stepped in front of him, blocking his path, even though she was around three inches shorter than him.

"I have my mothers eyes, do my eyes make your skin crawl?"

"Nope," he grabbed her cheeks, squishing them together. "You're too adorable to give me the creeps." He bowed down placing a soft peck on her puckered lips.

"Tch, that means I'm not doing something right?"

"I'm gonna let that one slide, do you know why?"

"No... Should I be scared? You didn't give another jack-in-a-box to Sawako-sensei and put my name on it again, did you?!"

"No silly." He turned Mio around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his slim chest against her back. "It's you're birthday isn't it?"

She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"You remembered."

"I haven't forgotten it since six grade." He slid his feet under her own and started walking forward.

"Still, it makes me happy, so what did you get me?!"

"I'm supposed to get you stuff for your birthday?"

"I'll end you." She shifted her weight on to her heels, letting them dig into his toes.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" He said, patting her on her shoulder. She shifted her weight again, this time releasing the pressure on his feet.

"So what did you get me."

"That's a secret." Mio stopped dead in her tracks, she turned around to look at Riku in the eye.

"I'm not moving until you tell me."

"What, are we five?"

"I just want to know, you always find out what your presents are before your birthday!"

"That's cause you suck at keeping secrets."

"SHUT UP! Tell me or I'm not going to move!"

"I guess you're gonna need a ride then." He squatted down and in a swift motion threw her over his shoulder.

"Riku, put me down!"

"Not going to happen Miwo-cwan."

"RIKU, put me down now, I am not joking!"

"You asked for this, did you loose weight, you feel lighter?"

"Eh?! Really?!"

"Of course, your butt seems smaller too."

"Yes! I knew that diet worked! WAIT, we are getting off topic!"

He broke off in a hearty laugh."Mio, why are you so freaking adorable?"

"RIKU I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DONT PUT ME DOWN IM GONNA FUCK-"

"Ah, Mio-chan, you shouldn't use that kind of language, and don't you think that this is a little too much PDA for so early in the morning?" Mio looked to her side to find herself looking straight into Tetsuhiro eyes. She realized the position she was in, only noticing now that Riku's hand was placed firmly on her butt. She turned beat red and looked away.

"QUICK MIO, WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO STARE HIRO IN THE EYES?" Riku said enthusiastically from below her. She turned her attention back to the blonde giant. His shinny blonde hair laid in a neat, yet lightly disheveled manor, as if it were combed and then toyed with. His thick eyebrows hung above his sleepy blue eyes, his face was slim yet it appeared soft to the touch. He was currently wrapped in a gray scarf and a navy blue trench coat, the soft beige of his sweater vest poking out of his collar. The 16 year old was gigantic, even on Riku's shoulder, who was average height, she still needed to raise herself up to look at him in his eyes.

"It's...WAIT! Why am I playing along! Put me down already!"

"Hai, hai. I'll let the princess have her way." He set her down carefully, patting her head once she had a firm footing. "Morning Hiro!"

"Good morning Riku, Good morning Mio-chan, how did you sleep?"

"Eh? Fine I guess." Responded Riku, thrown off by the sudden question.

"Mio-chan, today is your birthday, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is." His face lit up in a calm smile.

"Oh good!" He started digging through his bag, pulling out small wrapped bag of cookies. " I was afraid I had the date wrong, Mio-chan, Happy birthday!" He handed her the wrapped package to her. She turned smirk at Riku but he only smiled back at her. The school bell chimed in the near distance.

"Ah, crap! Mio, let's go." Riku took her hand in his own and started to sprint toward the school."Hiro! Don't just stand there, move it."

"Coming!" The tall pianist quickly caught up with the two with his long strides.

* * *

Mio sat on the couch with Riku's head in her lap, gently combing his hair with her fingers. The club was bustling around her, forks scratching plates, loud talking and the four desk that formed the table being banged around, yet she had become so used to it, it had the effect of a lullaby, luring her into a deep sleep. She found herself catching herself as her conscious faded away into sleep.

"Hey, Mio?" Riku's voice had woken her from her spell.

"What is it?" She asked, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"If people found out what goes on here, don't you think we would have more members?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look."

Mio looked to where the three other members where enjoying their tea and cake. Yuuta was holding Azusa in his lap, holding her down with one hand and trying to feed her a strawberry with the other. The spacey brunette abused the strength that his lean body gave him, he laughed as he pressed the strawberry against Azusa lips.

"Azunyan, it's the strawberry! The strawberry! It's most definitely the best part of the cake, why won't you accept it?"

"Cause I don't want you to feed me!" The small girl struggled in his arm, wrinkling his white shirt and loose fitting blazer and almost dislodging the yellow clip that held his bangs out of his eyes. "Hiro-senpai, help me!"

"Roger!" Hiro leaned over and held a piece of his own cake next to Yuuta's mouth. "Yuuta, say ahh."

Yuuta happily bit into the piece of cake, chewing before sighing heavily.

"That was the Mont Blanc from in front of the station wasn't it?"

"Ah! Excellent Yuuta-kun! You always remember where the cakes are from."

"Hiro-senpai! You're not helping!" Azusa squealed, giving Yuuta a chance to shove the strawberry into her mouth, which caused Azusa to give up and started to accept Yuuta's offerings. Mio turned her attention back to Riku.

"I don't see why, aren't they just goofing off, wouldn't that discourage possible new members?"

"Yuuta, what was your ranking in the girls choice hottest boy in the school list?" Bringing up the small pamphlet that Mio had showed them at the start of the third trimester, filled with every boy in the school, a canid photo of them, a short bio and several comments that where written by several girls chosen at random.

"I was number three! But I had most of the first years vote. Azunyan's friends really like me, but I only care about my Azunyan." He said rubbing his cheek against the girl held captive in his lap.

"And you Hiro?"

"Me? I was number one. All my comments were quite lewd as well, something about wanting my long fingers in certain... delicate places." Hiro said, his face turning pinkish. Yuuta quickly covered Azusa ears, smearing frosting over her nose.

"HIRO, you don't say stuff like that in front of Azunyan! She's innocent!"

"Let go Yuuta-senpai, and I knew about the comments already, your comments weren't much better, 'Senpai, I want to rub against you hard ALL over.' or 'Senpai, I want you to touch me with those large hands of yours.' or 'Senpai, I want to have your children!" Yuutas face had turned bright red and exploded in joy, hugging the small guitarist in his lap.

"I love you too Azunyan! Of course I'll let you have my children."

"Eww, gross! Senpai let me go!" She quickly made a break for it, running away from her doting senior.

"Don't you see it now Mio-chan! This is every girls dream, having the third hottest guy feed you while first hottest guy feeds him cake, this is every young girls fantasy!"

"No, it's not!" Azusa screamed as Yuuta forced her into her least favorite accessory, the black kitten-eared headband. "This is sexual harassment!"

"Ah, Azunyan don't call it that." Yuuta said.

"He's right. Just call it unwanted skin ship." Hiro said.

"Azusa-chan, who did you vote for? Cause we all know that my darling Mio voted for me." Riku said, draping his arm causally over Mio.

"Don't get so full of yourself, number 25."

"You can't hold that against me! I might have gotten higher, but since I'm dating I got dropped, all the comments were stuff like 'get that dere past the tsun' or 'you and Mio make such a cute couple!' it affected my standing!"

"And this exactly why I voted for Hiro." Mio said placing a soft kiss on his cheek as way of harassing him further.

"Ewwww, Mio and Ritsu are kissing!" Yuuta said giggling and slightly raising Azusa up to work as a shield.

"Don't lift me!" She said trying to free herself once again.

"Ah! Azusa-chan almost got away with not telling us!" Riku said, spring up in his seat.

"I wanna know too." Mio said staring at her.

"So would I." Said Hiro.

"I didn't vote." She said, the blush building in her cheeks.

"Lies!" Riku screamed. "The third years made everyone vote."

"Azunyan, Azunyan." Yuuta said happily, tapping Azusa on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and as soon as it was in reach, Yuuta wrapped his lips around the tip of her nose. "You had frosting on your nose." Azusa checks burned red.

"I VOTED FOR THE STUPIDEST PERSON HERE!" She scream, before curling up into a little ball on Yuuta's lap.

"Ah, looks like Azunyan voted for you at least, Riku-kun."

"Yuuta...just no..." Riku said hanging his head in disappointment at the lead guitarist. "But back to the point at hand all this is missing is-" At that moment the younger Hirasawa brother came rushing in his face filled with discontent. "And here he is, Mister Number Two: Hirasawa Umi!" Mio quickly thought back to the pamphlet, both the Hirasawa brothers had managed to make it into the top five, which wasn't surprising with the looks that they had, the warm chocolate eyes and the longish cocoa brown hair, though Umi wore his in a tight pony tail at the back if his head, but Umi was the only one in the school to get into the top ten with out any dirty comments about him. If her memory served her right his comment section only had remarks about how kind he was, or how great his food tasted or that they wanted a little brother like him. While the older of the two was able to get most of the first years votes, the younger was able to get the majority of the third years votes.

"Onii-chan, what were you thinking!" The boy looked on the verge of tears.

"Eh? Right now? I was trying to remember where I left Azunyans collar and tail," he lifted the ball that was Azusa and walked over to his younger brother, who was taller than him, but just barely.

"She stopped resisting so I figured this is the best time to get her to put on all of the accessories."

"Not right now! With Jun-san! Jun-san!" Umi took Azusa away from Yuuta, setting her off to the side. "I thought I told you to keep it a secret that I liked her! I heard you went straight to her and told her today."

"That's because you two would make such a cute couple! Onii-chan was just looking out for you!"

"But it was a secret!" He puffed up his checks, which where slightly fuller than his brothers. "Since you can't keep my secrets I won't keep yours. EVERYONE YUUTA-NII-CHAN LIKES AZUSA-SAN!"

"Umi.. Was that supposed to be his secret?" Riku questioned.

"Yup, onii-chan said he's only told me so far."

"But it's not like he hides it..." Mio said looking at Yuuta, his eyes were watering and his face was bright red.

"Umi-kun...you...baka!" Yuuta grabbed his bag and ran out.

"Ah, onii-chan I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry." The younger of the two raced after his brother.

"Is this just some kind of pull pranks on me day isn't it?!" Azusa hatched from the ball that she had become, tears in her eyes. "Well I'm sick of it." She stomped out of the club room.

"Azusa-chan, you forgot to take off the the cat ears!" Hiro took off after her, but he still paused by the door." Good bye to you both, sorry to run out like this and leave the cleaning to you especially on your birthday. I hope you have a good day." He took off after Azusa, calling her name in the background was still audible, rebounding through the halls.

Mio looked around the empty club room before looking in to Riku's eyes.

"Did we even practice today?"

"I don't think so." Riku stood up and stretched. "Wanna clean up and head out?"

"Sure. What else are we gonna do?" Mio said, getting up and stretching before walking over to wash the dishes.

"Well, we can always do this." Riku leaned forward his lips slightly puckered, Mio quickly left up a mug to intercept the kiss.

"Don't feel like it."

"Dot toe." Riku mumbled out past the touch of the mug.

* * *

Genkan- traditional Japanese entrance, used to prevent the tracking of mud in a house.


	2. Love in the Rain

One of you, readers, gave me the idea for Yuuta to call Riku Rikkun instead of Riku-kun and I had to agree with them, it's closer to the cannon way of Yui saying Ricchan instead of Ritsu-chan so thank you.

This is the end of the Mitsu ark of this series and I'm having trouble deciding who I should do next, it's between Hiro (Mugi) and Sawako-sensei or Umi (Ui) and Jun. Leave me a comment if you have a preference.

* * *

Mio clung onto Riku's arm as the two huddled under an umbrella escaping the late winter's cold rain that had begun to fall soon after they left the school.

"Guess it warmed up a bit, kinda sucks though. It's raining on your birthday and all," Riku said.

"The rain is still pretty though, and it gives us time to do stuff like this," Mio said as she moved closer to him. Riku giggled and started humming, his husky voice was clear in her head, the new score they had spent the last three week composing. Softly the notes turned to lyrics. His usually gravelly voice became slightly softer as he sung.

"Raindrops begin to fall; how pretty they are!

They look like drops of sparkling soda, stopping the town's yawning

I count three drops and catch the big ones on my forehead

The rain speaks to me

The fifth drop is surely a little bird's mini tiara

That's right, the seventh drop is the power line's pendant and chain

Eight drops on my eyelashes; the ninth dances on the leaves

I may have fallen in love; the tenth drop intrudes and I still don't know.*"

Mio broke out laughing, "And you say I write girly lyrics! That may be the most girly thing I've ever heard you say."

"Shut up. Was it good at least?"

"Perfect. Like no joke, they were great. Did you really just make those up?"

"Yeah, the kind of just came to me," he took his free hand and gently brushed his thumb over her eye, wiping away the water droplets that had gathered on her eyelashes. She blushed and pulled closer to him.

"Who knew you could be romantic."

"Please Mio-chan, I'm the most romantic man alive. Well aside from Yuuta."

"Yuuta? Romantic?"

"He's super romantic, everyday he sweeps the girl he loves off her feet."

"Yah, literally though. Ten bucks says that she has no idea how he actually feels."

"Twenty says that Yuuta doesn't know she likes him back."

She laughed, letting herself be overwhelmed by the mood that Riku was always able to set, a happy yet calming effect that she always found to be reassuring. She watched as he moved along, sticking to him, the way the rainy air rustled his hair, how he seemed to bounce with every step he took, the way his lips moved as he talked. All of what unique to him and all of it made her feel at peace.

"Mio, did you hear me?"

"What? No, sorry, I got distracted."

"It's excusable, I know I have this-" he struck a pose similar to a lunge that was stopped halfway. "Perfect body. It was even about your birthday present."

She broke out laughing. "You? A perfect body? You have like zero muscle and your ears are too big for your head. And stop doing that you're getting us wet."

"Well, I'm just gonna fly away with my oversized ears then. Guess you'll never know what your present is, I have it at home too. It'll just sit there forever and ever."

"Don't be like that, you know I think your ears are cute and I like that you don't have muscles, it makes me feel okay about having that flab on my hips."

"That's not flab Mio, those are curves, what next are you gonna call your boobs fat too?"

She grumbled slightly. "Well they are."

"Then I love your fat boobs. If they got even fatter or if they got skinner I'd love them just the same, I love your boobs Mio!" All though he was saying something completely stupid, she could honestly feel the love flowing from behind, his straight face was a testimony to that, though that face soon disappeared as he noticed two older woman walking by him with their dogs, laughing at his comment. He slowly turned beet red and pulled the scarf she gave him up. "I'm done, kill me."

She laughed and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Nope. You're still needed, you can die when I say so."

"And when is that? I wish to be done with this pitiful existence."

"After I get my present, then you can jump off the nearest roof if you want."

"Fine, but then you have to come to my house, my house has two stories, and I'll probably die from that height."

"Okay let's go then, you're leaving everything to me right?"

"Mio-chan, you really want me dead don't you?"

"No, I say this cause you're fun to tease." She reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "If you died so would I, so stay alive a bit longer."

Riku turned slightly red but brushed it off in a second, but not fast enough to where she wouldn't notice. "Fine, let's hurry up then, I'm gonna end up dripping wet."

* * *

Mio pulled Riku along after her, pulling him onto the steps of his house and out of the rain. At about half way to his house Riku had slowed his pace, slowing the pace of both of them due to the fact he was holding the umbrella.

"What's was with you? You've been walking slowly since we passed the convenience store."

"Well you know, stuff happened...like...like..." He stuttered, his voice was strained and his face were dead indicators that he was hiding something, he had the same lying face at the time he tried to hide the new case he had bought for her base."-leg cramps!" He finally sputtered out. "-or my socks getting wet and uncomfortable or-or"

"Just stop it Riku, I know you're nervous about giving me your present but I don't care if it's bad, I'll be happy with what ever. Even if it's another origami crane." She walked forward and through the door of his house walking down the hallway, after waiting for Riku to catch up her. The light to the living room was turned on and a faint muttering could be heard.

"Is Satoshi home already? Doesn't he usually play with his friends after school?"

"What, yeah, I wonder why he's home early."

"Maybe the rain drove him in?" Mio opened the door to several party poppers going off in her face, spewing confetti and streamers on top of her head. She looked up and saw Yuuta, Azusa, Hiro, and Umi all standing in front of her holding empty party poppers adorned with random party hats.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All of them yelled in unison. Yuuta ran at her, giving her a big hug.

"Mio-chan you don't even mention your birthday." Yuuta said puffing up his cheeks in anger. "If it wasn't for Rikkun and Hiro-kun telling us about it we would have missed it."

"Sorry, I didn't think it mattered. It's just a birthday."

"Of course it mattered Mio-chan, we're your friends it would be wrong if we did nothing for you when you do so much for us?" said Hiro, taking her from Yuuta's arms and leading her to the head of the table where Azusa came up from behind her and put a fake plastic tiara on her head.

"It wouldn't be fair for us to always take from you without giving anything back in return," Azusa said as she straighten out the tiara.

"And Onii-chan asked me to make all of this food for the party." Umi said as he pointed at the table which was at the verge of spilling over its contest such as pizza, fried chicken, personal hamburgers, a salad, a sashimi plate and several bags of chips and bottles of soda.

"It may not be as good as how he usually makes it though," said Riku taking a seat next to her and pouring her a glass of her favorite brand of melon soda. "I helped prepare it so he could come and just pop everything in the ovens or fry it, do something to it that I don't know its name. So if it's lacking spice or something called marinatzation it's my fault."

"Rikkun you did fine. Itadakimasu!" Yuuta said plopping down by his side, picking up a pair of chopstick and reaching for one of the hamburgers.

"Yuuta-senpai!"

Yuuta paused dropping the chopsticks and turning to look at Azusa who had just yelled at him. "Mio-senpai gets first pick," she said as she sat down next to him, Hiro and Umi taking the seats across from them.

"Ah good point Azunyan, where are my manners," he said as he dragged Azusa into his lap, despite her struggling.

She looked around and watched at the table in a state of shock. "So that whole incident at the club room was staged?"

"Exactly. Though, I was surprised with the way it was executed. Good acting." Ritsu said looking at Umi, Yuuta, and Azusa, though the deep red blush on each of their faces was betraying what he had just said. "It was acting, wasn't it?"

"Don't want to talk about it." Umi said crouching over and laying his head on his knees.

"Ditto." Yuuta said, letting his chin fall onto Azusa head. Azusa just sat still in Yuuta's lap, steam pouring out from her ears.

Riku snorted silently trying to contain his laughter. "You mean all of that was true. Yuuta telling Jun that Umi liked her, Umi screaming that Yuuta liked Azusa and Azusa storming out was all real? And Hiro you just went along with it?"

"Azusa-chan still had the ears on what was I supposed to do? I also would like to state that I didn't know till I had to comfort Azusa-san who was crying on a park bench."

"Hiro-senpai!" Azusa said spring up out of her curled state. "I said not to tell them about that! Besides let's forget all of that! Let's all eat." She said taking a slice of pizza and shoving half of it in her mouth with a single bite.

"Azunyan, what happens to Mio-chan getting first pick."

"Shut up."

Mio turned to look at Riku before shrugging off the scene unfolding before them. She reached for a piece of fried chicken and took a bite of it. It was great, the inside was still soft and juicy thanks to the thick crispy crust, all complimented by a small amount of salt.

"Riku," she said looking at him, her voice catching him off guard leaving a piece of sashimi dangling between his lips before he could suck it in to his mouth. "You helped make this?"

"Is it bad?"

"No, just the opposite, it's great. Are you sure this isn't store bought?"

"It's true Mio-san, he helped make all of this," Said Umi. "When I got here everything was so finely prepared, it must have taken him forever to make it all."

"Hehe, No not really... I just woke up a little earlier than usual."

"What's a little?" She questioned him, her eyebrow raised at him.

"About two hours?"

"Rikkun, you woke up before six willingly?" Yuuta said, the shock on his face was clearly visible.

"Yes, I did."

"And no one woke you up?"

"I set an alarm on my cell phone set with the same ringtone as Mio's call tone, she always gets mad if I don't pick up fast and she's always awake at weird times so it's a reflex to wake up to it whenever I hear it."

"Are you sure you two are dating? Its sounds more like Mio-chan's picking on you Rikkun."

"I most definitely dating him. He's the best." Mio said pulling him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You're just saying things." He said blushing slightly.

"That and I don't want to be the one making kids lunch boxes, I figured if you could do this you can do it for our kids."

"Everyone heard that! Mio wants to have my kids! We are naming him Superman Hercules Siegfried."

"And if it's a girl?" Hiro questioned.

"Same name."**

"I didn't mean that I was joking!" Mio said, trying desperately to retract her previous statement.

"No, you weren't!" Riku stood up and started skipping around the table. "Mio wants my babies. Mio wants my babies."

"Shut up." She threw herself at him, causing him to trip and smack his head down hard on the floor, getting a sympathetic 'ohhh' from everyone else. "Riku!" She screamed and crawled up and waved her hand over his face. "I think he knocked himself out."

* * *

Riku eyes felt heavy, weighed down by a dull throbbing in his head. Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself in his room, the only light was the bedside table's clock faithfully blinking at 6:58 and the only noise was Mio sleeping breath that was coming from underneath him. In his sleep she had slipped under him and had left his head resting in her abdomen. His restless shuffling gently woke her up, her gentle sleep breathing returning to the one the he was accustomed to, the one of an awake Mio.

"Riku? Are you up?" She asked as she cleared his bangs from his face, somewhere in his sleep he had either rolled out of his bobby pins or someone had taken them off for him.

"Mhhmmm. What happened?"

"I knocked you over. You fell hard and you blacked out."

"Ahh." He said rubbing his head gently. "Sorry for ruining your party."

"No it's my fault. Are you hungry? We kept a plate of food left over for you. Your dad called to, he said he's meeting up with your mom and Satoshi and they were going out to eat and then to a movie, he said they would be home around 9:30."

"Sure, I can eat." He said as her raised himself out of her lap and out of bed. Slowly, he walked toward the living room, placing some of his weight on Mio for support, even though he had insisted he didn't need help, Mio forced herself under his right shoulder and steered him toward the dining room table where a plate of left overs sat and set him down there. Slowly he took a bite of the food, somehow the flavor the he had spent so long to obtain had vanished, leaving on the basic motions of eating and moving food around in his mouth. He threw himself backwards in an angry fit, covering his eyes with his sleeve. "Mio I screwed everything up didn't I?" He muttered, attempting to stop the pain that was building in his throat.

"And why do you say that?" She said as she waddled over to him on her knees, lying down right next to him.

"Cause I fainted, the rest of the party must have been super awkward. I shouldn't have bugged you about having kids like I did, I know you don't like me talking about stuff like that but you brought it up and I just couldn't stop thinking about and in that moment I popped and then-"

"Boring!" She said loudly interrupting his monologue. "That is the most boring thing I've heard all day." She took out her phone and flipped it open and toggled through the menu till she came to the videos where she hit the newest one. He sat and watched as he skipped around the tables merrily and how Mio had managed to trip him, which he had to admit was impressive. The rest he hadn't seen.

"Azunyan, do you have makeup on you?" Yuuta questioned. The person holding the camera, most likely Hiro, following the conversation perfectly.

"Some eyeliner and lip balm, why?"

"No reason...What kind eyeliner?"

"Liquid based," at that point Azusa had broken out in a silly smile and was laughing to herself. "Do you... Want to borrow it?"

"Why Azunyan, you know me so well." He took the eyeliner from her and crawled over to where he was sleeping, uncapped the makeup and proceeded to draw fake eyes, the kanji for meat, spirals, mustaches and flowers on his cheek. When he was satisfied he drew the couch in closer to them and propped him against it. He then hid behind him and started wriggling his arm around.

"My name is Riku and I play the drums," Yuuta flung his arms around while making a horrible impersonation of what drums sounded like. "I like Mio-chan and she's the best." Yuuta then puckered his cheeks and turned his head toward Mio.

"Give me a CHUU~~"

"Stop! I've seen enough." He shouted and closed the phone.

Mio was chuckling intensely. "Hiro sent that to me not to long ago, just after they left. They were all here playing with your body, they only left about 20 minutes ago, I just wiped off the junk on your face and was waiting for you to wake up."

"So you really didn't need me... That's a bit disappointing... But good at the same time... I guess."

Mio laughed. "What are you talking about? You were the center of attention. I had to draw the line at playing pin the on the donkey with you."

"Yuuta?" He questioned, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Yup, he couldn't make you a piñata due to the fact he couldn't find rope but he really wanted to play a game with you."

"You stopped him completely, right?"

"Mostly. Anyways, this was a great present. I loved it."

"You thought the party was your present, woo, now I get to reuse what I actually got you next year."

"Eh! You can't do that."

"But you said the party was a great present? Do I really need to give you another?"

"Hmmm..." Mio sat there for a short while before looking at him and giving him a bright smile and taking his hand in hers, then quickly crushing it while her kind smile remained. "I'll kill you if you don't."

"Fine, FINE! Just let me go."

"Nope. Where is it?"

"Living room, in the basket under the TV!"

"Thank you." She said jumping up and kissing him on the cheek and running toward the living room.

"Open it in front of me at least."

"I know!" She came running back with the oddly shaped ball of wrapping paper and ribbon. "What is this supposed to be?"

"My failure at trying to wrap something."

"Failure is an understatement." She said as she dug her nails past the paper and tore it open revealing a small stuffed panda. "Ahh it adorable." She pulled it in close to her chest and cradled it. "I love it.

"It gets better. Look at its neck."

"Why?" She said holding it up to her and looking at its neck in the faint light of the living room was a faint sparkle, straining her eyes she saw it. On a silver chain was a pendent of silver studded with small diamonds that was shaped into a heart.

"Riku it's beautiful. How did you get this? It must have cost an arm and a leg."

"It wasn't much. I got it in a layaway program and I've been working translating new songs into sheet music for karaoke bars. It pays pretty well so I was able to get it. But don't worry about, let's just put it on." Riku moved behind her, taking the necklace from the pandas neck and putting it around her neck and moving her hair to fix it. "There, I think you look nice." He said holding up his phone, using the camera to show her the newly adorned necklace.

"Thank you, Riku." She said reaching behind her and touching the side of his face. "I love it. Almost as much as I love you." She pulled his face close to hers and captured his lips in hers, and gently withdrawing before going back to a full on kiss. The pace between them was rising quickly, during the initial kissing Riku had managed to turn her around and was softly pressing his weight onto her while supporting her weight in a gentle embrace, slowly guiding her to a laying position on the ground. His hands weren't idle in all of this either, they softly cupped her thighs or were moving up and down her sides teasingly.

She broke away from him, against his soft resistance. "Riku, not here. What if your parents come home?" She managed to squeak out past the soft kisses he was placing on her neck, lips, cheek, and any other place that he was able to reach.

"It'll be fine." He said, attempting to push her down with him again, which she quickly stopped by pinching his side. "Is my room fine?" He said as he swept her up into his arms without waiting for her response and running into his room where he threw her on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of her, making them the same size, before he quickly tried to commence from where they had left off, but this time stopping himself and looked at her straight in the eye. "How far do I get to go?"

She lit up red. "You're asking that now? After you carried me on to your bed?"

"So can I take that as all the way?" He said flashing a toothy grin, which would have looked devious if it wasn't for the puppy eyes that accompanied it.

"What do you think? Baka." She said pulling him into her for a gentle kiss. "If you use protection, if not, no clothing comes off."

"Really?!"

"We can stop now if you prefer?" She said as she started fixing the creases in her skirt.

"No no. Protection is good. No children yet is good. Sex is a good idea." He said as he reached past her and took out a short string of packaged condoms from a small wooden box. "Right?"

"Right." She said pulling him back to her lips, her hands moving to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them and running her hand across his slim chest and letting her hands drift to the broad of his back. His hands where at the same task, unbuttoning her shirt and letting his lips slide down her neck and coming down to her cleavage and gently placing suckling kisses on the side of her breast while his hands fumbled with the clasp of her bra. As soon as it unclasped he pulled the bra and her shirt over her head, trapping her arms in a lifted potition until she was able to jimmy free of it, which was fairly hard with Riku darted licking of her areola along with the small yet satisfying nips he was giving to the tips of her nipples. Slowly he began moving his hands down, firmly gripping her sides while softly moving down, leaving an keen warmth where ever he traced. Slowly he began moving his lips down, tracing the curve of her breast and down the line of her abdomen, placing soft puckering kiss every few inches. His hands slowly riding down her skirt and her underwear. Gently he began his descent into her private place, flinching as his fingers slowly traced her lower lips. Riku giggled softly.

"Did having your breasts played with feel good?" He lifted up his hand showing her own wetness. "Just look at it all." He said as he seductively licked his finger, sliding it across his tongue in a playful manner. "I guess I'll just have to clean it all up." He lowered his head between her lips, moving is his tongue around the general area of her crotch while slowly bringing his tongue closer to her core. Slowly he stuck his tongue into her slit, darting in and out of her entrance while his finger slowly slipped its way inside, curling as he moved it in farther before he slowly withdrew it, and letting the tip of his finger run across her sensitive walls. This continued till her moans were quite audible, the pleasure filled gasp and moans growing in frequency

"Ah- Riku no more... I want it-" she said in gasping breathes.

"What do you want? I won't know if you don't use your words." He said as he picked up the speed of his finger.

"You're... Penis- I want your penis."

"And where do you want it?" He said as he rubbed his thumb into her clitoris. "Say its name."

"P-pussy, I want your penis in my pussy."

He laugh softly, pulling himself up and kissing her on her lips while she lined himself up with her core.

"Good answer." He slowed thrusted his head into her, letting her gentle folds wrap around. Slowly he began thrusting forward, embedding his shaft farther into her with increasing speed. He quickly clamped his mouth around hers, his tongue forcing hers and viscously started suckling on it. Riku quickly turned her around, repositioning himself so he was able to plunge into her from behind, his hips smacking against her butt adding a new lewdness to the already euphoric sounds the room was filled with. His hands slowly left her hips and rose up, one stopping at her breast, rolling her nipple in between his pointer finger and his thumb, the other traveling up to her mouth and to her mouth and teasing the sensitive flesh at the roof of her mouth.

"Riku, no more." She said, her words slurred by his fingers. "Coming."

"Isn't that what we want?"

"No! Not like this. Hold me." In that instant he quickly spun her around, barely leaving himself in her, and let himself lean backwards, letting all of her weight push himself farther into her. He forcefully slammed his lips against her while his hands went to his hips, helping them guide them in to a climax, her letting out a long drawn out squeal that turned to panting breaths.

"Did you have fun, Mio-chan?"

"Shu-shut up, bully."

* * *

Mio lay in the tub with Riku sitting between her legs. She could tell by how red his ears were that he was already embarrassed by his actions from before. She giggled, gathering up the suds from the water and placing them on his head.

"Riku, you okay?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Just stop apologizing, you always get like that."

"I don't mean too. You're just sort of...easy and fun to tease."

She puffed up her cheeks with annoyance. "Maybe I won't forgive you."

"Mio!" He said, splashing around to turn and face her. "I said I was sorry."

"I know." She said kissing his nose softly. "Your just fun to tease."

* * *

* taken from samidare 20 love

** The whole name thing is inspired by one of my favorite artist called yuuba, her work is on Tumblr and her username is just yuuba. Her art is great so if you have a Tumblr you should check her out.

Like always thank you so much for reading my stories and if you enjoyed it please follow and or favorite it.

Remember I'm kinda of at a loss which ship I wanna do next so comment if you have a preference, I'll always respond unless I'm terribly busy so please don't be afraid to talk.

Like always thanks to my editor, Neko-chan, for editing my crap in to something enjoyable.

Also have a merry Chrismahanaquanza!

Thanks to those who let me know that the file got messed up, that's what i get fot trying to update from mobile.


	3. Holding on to Love

Azusa awkwardly moved around as she watched Yuuta, cringing as his fingers brushed over the tension points.

He turned innocently to her, his chocolate-brown eyes filled with worry. "Azunyan, am I doing this right?"

She released the air she was holding. "Try moving your fingers up a little bit."

"Got it," he said enthusiastically. He followed her directions brushing his fingers softly over the places she had previously instructed him to.

"Try picking up the pace a bit. You're almost there."

Yuuta nodded in acknowledgment. He speed up his motions. She shuddered in response. "Not that fast, you're doing it all wrong."

Yuuta groaned in response. He threw his hands up, his guitar sliding to the floor by his side. "Azunyan this is too hard!"

"You're the one who asked for my help." She snapped back at him. She leaned back on the couch, rubbing her temples.

"Then show me."

"What do you mean?" She looked back at him, he had his arms outstretched and his legs were already in position for her to sit in them. She blushed.

"I don't want to."

"Ahahah, Azunyan you promised." He pat his lap. She grumbled and reluctantly walked over to him and sat down on his legs, attempting not to fall into his lap. But as she got there, Yuuta shuffled, making sure she sat in the crevice his crissed-crossed legs provided.

"Ah much better." Yuuta sighed out and placed his chin on the top of her head. "So what am I doing wrong?"

She shuddered as she felt his arms move against her own. Yuuta started to play.

"You should be muting it more right about here." She said letting her fingers rest over the strings, cutting off the sound.

"Ah! I did it! Thank you so much Azunyan." He said snuggling her body closer to his own. "I love you!"

Azusa blushed. "How can you still say that?" She questioned, grabbing handfuls of her skirt nervously.

"Because I do." Yuuta said happily. "Umi told you I did...and Rikkun has brought it to light that I might not have been keeping it the best of secrets." He said giggling nervously. "So I don't think I should be hiding it anymore." His face had become even redder as he spoke.

"So...you love me?" Azusa question, the blush in her cheek softening slightly upon noticing the same red coloring on Yuuta's face, she laughed to herself about how the boy with the thickest skull in the universe was able to get embarrassed.

He nodded in reply. "But I don't think it's love yet. It's hard to explain, I mean I love you and all, but with you I just wanna hug you and squeeze you and kiss you and do all the stuff Rikkun and Mio do together. I mean they always look like their having so much fun with each other."

"Then don't you just want a girlfriend? It doesn't have to be me."

Yuuta moved his hands back up the neck of the guitar and started playing, a song that she always remembered. The strong opening rift of My Love is a Stapler started playing out in the room. Yuuta started talking, his fingers didn't stop strumming.

"I asked Rikkun what it was like when he first found out he liked Mio. He said to use this song as reference. More specifically half way through the fourth stanza." Yuuta started to softly sing out the words she already knew by heart. "My mood was only simple at the start

But it got hot inside without me knowing

And somehow the staples no longer go through." As he sung the last word he ran his hand down the next of the guitar stopping his playing. "At first you were nothing special, you were just my cute little kouhai but out of nowhere you kind of just became so much. No, even if I tried I don't think I could gather up all the ways I love you." Azusa face turned beet red as he finished his sentence, Yuuta looked down her. His smile almost hiding the fact he was blushing as hard as she was.

"...Okay." She placed her head in her hands, attempting to hide her face within them.

"Okay?" Yuuta voice was slow as if he was processing what he had just heard. "Do you okay to me, or are you just saying okay?" She nodded. "Azunyan if you're not going to say anything I'm gonna take that as a yes to me." She nodded again, she felt an unnatural heat rising into her face. "AZUNYAN!" Yuuta said as he wrapped his arms around her and forming them into a log and happily rolling around on the floor, throwing his guitar to the side to be able to do so. "You're so cute and I'm so lucky!"

"Senpai please stop." She said whenever her face was away from the floor. "You're hurting me."

"Ah! I'm sorry Azunyan." He said stopping, he helped her up and stood up. "I guess I better do this." He dusted the dirt off his jacket and looked at her seriously. "I'm Yuuta Hirasawa. Please take care of me." He bowed slightly. Azusa stifled her laugh, but she could only hold it in for so long.

"Yuuta-senpai what was that?" She mumbled out between her laughs.

"What do you mean? All of the guys in the manga Umi likes do that."

"You're taking advice from shoujo manga?" Her laughs grew to a point that she couldn't contain it.

"Don't laugh!" He came to her trying to quiet her by wrapping his hand around her mouth, but it just made her sound more winded. "They all look so happy, I thought it was needed!"

Sawako walked up the stairs toward the light music club, after having to work with the brass-orchestra she couldn't wait to sit and enjoy a nice cup of tea. As she cleared the last of the stairs she saw Tetsuhiro standing by the door.

"Hiro-kun, is something wrong?

"Ah S awa-chan-sensei." He turned to her smiling his signature soft smile at her. "No, everything is fine. They just have a good mood going on in there and I don't wanna interrupt."

"Are Rikku and Mio in there again?" She walked over to the door and began looking inside the small window, where the awkward couple of Yuuta and Azusa sat in the middle of the club room attempting to play a song through all the blushing and giggling that was going on. "Oh-ho-ho, and just what happened here?"

"Yuuta finally confessed to Azusa-chan." Hiro said, looking through the window over her head, the tip of his chin slightly resting on her head.

"Damn, looks like I lost the bet, I never expected him to do it while they were both still students."

Hiro deep giggle rumbled on her back. "Looks like Mio-chan and I win."

"Are we just gonna let them stay there?"

"I don't see why not." He said bending down to pick up his bag that was sitting on the floor. "Rikku and Mio-chan ditched half way through to go watch a ball game tournament that Rikku's little brother was in. Yuuta will probably be upset that he didn't get his cake though." The two started to walk down the stairs.

Sawako laughed at him. "Hiro-kun you worry too much about others, you should focus a little more on yourself. Everyone around you is happily falling in love, aren't you envious?"

Hiro face looked as though he was thinking over what she had just "I am."

"Ooo do you have someone you like, sensei will put in a good word for you if she can." She nudged his abdomen with her wenis.

"I have someone."

"Eh, really! Tell me! Tell me!"

Hiro sighed. "It doesn't matter, I'm not allowed to be with them."

"Eh?"

"For their sake it's better if they don't know. It may make thing weird." He turned towards the exit. "Thank you for walking me out Sawa-chan-sensei." He bowed respectfully. "See you tomorrow."

"Eh?"

First off I wanna say, I'm soooooo sorry for not writing in such a long time, I had a lot going on school wise and personally in a short period of time so I hope you all understand.

Secondly; I'm sorry but this chapter is a little shorter than I usually write because I have to apologize to my other two ongoing stories too so I just mainly wanted to have a story, no matter how long, out to explain that I'm back in action.

Enjoy


End file.
